Mama, I'm Lonely
by G123u
Summary: "Mama, I'm lonely, it's cold here. I don't like the way the big Mister keeps touching me. It hurts. I want to cry. But good girls don't cry. And I've been a good 'girl' just like you wanted, so please come back soon, okay?" Cover image by 大狗獸.


**Contains sensitive subjects such as: rape, abuse, neglect, abandonment, etc.**

* * *

_Chung - Fury Guardian_

* * *

Mama, I'm lonely.

It's cold here, and there's nothing to do.

I wish you would come pick me up soon…

* * *

Mama, where are you?

Are you lonely, like me?

I'm worried. Mama cries a lot, and then you drink lots of that weird water.

Are you sad that Papa went away?

Please don't be sad, Mama…

* * *

Mama, do you remember that snowy day?

That day we went out and you bought me a brand new coat?

It was a very pretty coat. I liked it a lot.

I'm sorry Mama, the coat's all torn and ruined now…

* * *

Mama, I'm lonely.

There's nothing to do here.

You told me not to do anything bad, so I haven't.

I've been a very good 'girl' haven't I?

Yet that big Mister won't let me out of this room…

It's cold, Mama. When are you coming back?

* * *

Mama, do you remember that snowy day?

That day where you brought me here, in my brand new coat?

And you told me,

"Chung, from now on, you'll live as a 'girl', okay? I'll come pick you up later, so be a good girl and wait for me."

Mama's smile was really bright that day. So I tried my best being a good 'girl'. I haven't run away. I haven't done anything bad.

When are you coming back, Mama?

* * *

Mama, I miss you. I'm lonely. I'm cold. This room is cold.

The big Mister took me here. He chained my arms and legs to the wall. It's cold, and heavy, but the chains are fun to play with sometimes, when I'm really, really bored.

I don't like the big Mister. He doesn't seem like a nice person. He tore up the pretty coat you bought me, and called you nasty things.

Please come back soon, Mama…

* * *

Mama, I'm scared of the big Mister.

He touched me again, just like on that snowy day. I don't like it when he touches me. His grip really hurts, Mama.

He has big hands, and when he touches me, it feels like there are bugs crawling all over my body. It hurts, Mama. It hurts…

But I won't cry. Because Mama told me I have to be a good 'girl', and good girls don't cry.

I think the big Mister found out I'm not really a 'girl' though. He keeps talking about you, how he "paid so much for her daughter and she gives me this wretch".

Mama, please help me. The big Mister scares me a lot…

* * *

Mama, I made a friend today.

She wears a pretty dress and always ties her hair in pigtails. Her hair is a really pretty purple color. It reminds me of the nail polish Mama always wears.

The big Sister always wears an apron. I asked her if she could cook, since Mama always wears an apron when cooking. She says she can't though. Maybe you could teach her how to cook someday?

* * *

Mama, guess what?

The big Sister gave me some cookies today. They were very bland, but tasty. They were different from the cookies Mama always made.

She told me that she borrowed the big Mister's kitchen to make them, and that he would get very angry if he found out. So she told me not to tell anyone, and that it would be our little secret.

I'm a good 'girl', so I pinky-promised not to tell anyone. But I can trust Mama, so Mama shouldn't tell anyone either.

It's not as lonely now, but I still miss Mama a lot…

* * *

Mama, the big Sister came to visit me again today.

She brought some cards, and we played "Go Fish". It was very fun.

Mama, when you come back, let's play "Go Fish" together okay? I'll teach you how to play. It'll be lots of fun!

So please come back soon…

* * *

Mama, I'm scared.

The big Mister came again. The big Sister and I were playing "Go Fish" again, and he got really angry. He had a very scary face…

He grabbed the big Sister's arms and threw her against the wall. And then he started shouting at her. The big Sister looked really scared too…

I told him to stop, that it wasn't nice, but he hit me. My cheek's still red, and it hurts a lot… But I won't cry, because good girls don't cry.

The big Sister's not a good girl though. When the big Mister tore her clothes off, she began to scream and cry. But the big Mister kept hitting her and touching her. Just like me, on that snowy day.

It was scary. I couldn't look. So I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

I'm sorry Mama, I didn't do anything to help the big Sister. I'm sorry, big Sister. I'm sorry…

* * *

Mama, I'm lonely.

The big Sister never came to visit me after she got caught.

The big Mister never came to visit either.

It's boring here.

Mama, come visit me sometime okay?

* * *

Mama, I'm tired.

The big Mister came again today. He touched me all over the place. I didn't like it.

It hurts, Mama. It hurts.

I want to cry, but you said good girls don't cry, so I won't.

But it's hard not to cry, Mama.

I thought I was being a good 'girl', so why does the big Mister keep hurting me?

* * *

Mama, Mama, guess what?

I was super lonely today. I wanted to see you so, so much, and then, the chains slipped off.

I think my arms have gotten smaller. But it's all right. As long as I can see Mama again.

The big Mister never locks the door, so I can sneak out and go meet you.

I'm sorry Mama, but I really want to see you, so please let me be a bad 'girl' just this once.

Are you lonely Mama? Are you still crying a lot? Please don't be sad, Mama.

I'm coming home now. I can't wait to see you again, Mama.

* * *

Mama, I'm finally home! Did you miss me? Are you glad to see me?

...Mama, who is that big man standing next to you?

Who is that little boy holding your hand?

Why is he calling you "Mama"?

Mama, why do you look so happy?

It's been a long, long time since we last saw each other. Don't you miss me?

Mama, why are you hugging that little boy? Why are you giving him lots of kisses and playing with him? You never played with me…

I don't think you noticed me, Mama. You were too busy with the big man, and that little boy. You looked so happy, and your smile was limitless.

Mama, why did you never smile like that with me?

Mama… …Do you not like me anymore?

Am I 'useless' to you now, just like those empty bottles of weird water, and all those broken rings you threw out?

Mama, I'm lonely. I miss you a lot.

But if Mama doesn't want me anymore…

Mama, I'm cold, and lonely. I'll miss you lots and lots, but if Mama is happy, then I'll be happy too. Because I'm a good 'girl', just like Mama wanted, right?

But please don't forget me.

Good bye Mama. I love you.

* * *

**~ Author's Notes ~**

A short little oneshot that's been pestering at my mind for quite a bit. It's also written in a different 'style' than I normally write in (at least, I think so). It's... Very vague. XD /shot

But~, I hope you enjoyed it, as short as it was. And I'm sorry about the storyline, with the sensitive topics used. I think the vagueness helped though, in making things not too visual? Either way, I think I'll keep this story vague and let you, the reader, decide on the main details.

Now that this is out of the way, I'd better head back and finish the oneshots for _A Fairy Tale for_ _Two_...


End file.
